


Начало долгого пути

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Наконец-то Ньюту выдаётся возможность навестить брата, укрывшегося в конспиративной квартире по одной необычной причине — он ждёт ребёнка.





	Начало долгого пути

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: омегаверс, мпрег; у Тесея двойной набор половых органов - мужской и женский

Живот Тесея уже стал отчётливо круглым, а ранее почти незаметный сладковатый, уютный запах — запах омеги на сносях — был теперь явственно ощутим. Ньют вдохнул его с наслаждением и обнял брата, погладил живот.

— Можно метку на тебе оставить? — спросил тихо. Тесей усмехнулся и склонил голову, подставляя шею. Ньют уткнулся носом в неё, в щекотные короткие волоски сзади — и лизнул, а потом всосал кожу и слабо прикусил. Тесей довольно выдохнул.

— Но не привыкай, — бросил он отрывисто, чуть повернув голову. — После я сразу обратно на работу.

— Я понимаю.

Тесей кивнул и вдруг просветлел лицом. Взмахнул палочкой — магические лампы вспыхнули — и отвернулся, направившись к гостиной.

— Будет мальчик, кстати, — сказал он небрежно, но небрежность эта явно была напускной. 

Ньют счастливо улыбнулся, тоже не выдавая себя больше ни словом, ни звуком. Тесей пока не был готов, но ему просто нужно время. Это все случилось слишком неожиданно, хватило одного-единственного раза, когда Ньют был взбудоражен присутствием омеги, а у Тесея заканчивались супрессанты. Последнее Рождество им нескоро удастся забыть.

— Когда врач посоветовал выпить Феликс Фелицис? — спросил Ньют, хорошо помня на примере угробов, какие дети получаются от близкородственных связей. Он тогда потерял половину помёта и ни за что теперь не мог допустить, чтобы его сын тоже родился нежизнеспособным.

— Уже стоит начинать. — Тесей вздохнул, садясь на диван. — И полтора месяца периодически выпивать понемногу, но всё равно это не панацея. Ньют...

— М? — откликнулся тот, зачарованно пялясь на живот. Тесей держал на нём руку и рассеянно поглаживал.

— Так странно себя ощущаю. Очень странно, как будто это и не я вовсе. Всегда ведь думал, что уйду в карьеру, и никаких детей. 

— Скучаешь по работе, да?

— Даже по Трэверсу. Спасибо, кстати, ему большое, что прикрыл. Я теперь ему, похоже, по гроб жизни должен — за подложные документы о ранении, за врача, который умеет молчать.

Тесей поджал губы и встал, делая круг по комнате.

— Никто не узнает, что ребёнок наш, — заверил Ньют, мягко поймав Тесея за полу халата, подтаскивая к себе. Брат не возражал, пока Ньют медленно развязывал пояс и целовал обнажившийся живот — такой округлый и тугой. — Это будет тайна, и я сделаю всё, чтобы... Пикетт, нельзя.

Ньют произнёс последнюю фразу твёрдо, глядя прямо на лечурку. Пикетт высунулся из кармана жилета, желая вылезти, но однозначный запрет его остановил, и Пикетт обиженно схватился за пуговицу, словно хотел её открутить, посмотрел на Тесея с враждебностью.

— Он тебя не узнаёт, — пояснил Ньют, оглаживая поясницу брата, припадая губами к животу. — Ты для него пахнешь по-другому... И для меня тоже.

— Приятно пахну? — улыбнулся Тесей.

— Не то слово. 

Пальцы Ньюта перешли на ягодицы, раздвинули — и Тесей довольно промычал что-то, кладя руки Ньюту на плечи.

— Пошли в кровать? — предложил он первым.

 

Тесей тут же лёг на бок, глянул снизу вверх с вызовом, давая понять: на иную позу он не согласен, но Ньют и не собирался настаивать. Он быстро разделся, опускаясь рядом — грудью к спине. Рука снова легла на живот, но теперь повела ниже, нащупывая небольшой полувозбуждённый член.

— Ты сейчас тоже пахнешь, — произнёс Тесей. — Я думал, ты подавляешь.

— Ты же рядом, и в тебе наш ребёнок, — ответил Ньют просто. — С этим супрессантам уже не справиться... А как я пахну?

— Сложно сказать. — Тесей нахмурился, выгнулся, потираясь задницей о член Ньюта. — Не как _тогда_ , но тоже очень... возбуждающе. Сложно этому противиться.

— И не надо.

Пальцы Ньюта перекатили в руках мелкие яички Тесея — и тот довольно вздохнул, сдвинул ногу, прося продолжить. Ещё ниже, под яичками вульва была уже совсем мокрой, и Ньют немедля вставил Тесею разом несколько пальцев, от чего тот застонал, сжав мышцы. Ньют не выдержал, потёрся членом о ложбинку меж ягодиц. Брат был такой мягкий и податливый — Ньют никогда ещё его таким не видел, кроме того Рождества.

— Я хочу войти в тебя, — тихо сказал он и получил молчаливое разрешение — Тесей лёг удобнее, приподняв ногу, давая полный доступ к себе, такому влажному внутри, истекающему соками. Он всем телом желал Ньюта, и это было настолько очевидно, что голова кружилась от восторга.

Ньют провёл членом по мокрым складочкам — и направил себя внутрь, восхищённо застонав. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать двигаться быстрее, но стоило всё-таки быть осторожнее, и Ньют растягивал удовольствие, трахая неторопливо — им некуда спешить. Тесей часто дышал, но молчал, и Ньют погладил головку его члена, вырывая снова такой желанный стон. Этот Тесей — уязвимый, раскрытый для него — сводил с ума. 

Ладонь опять легла на тёплый округлый живот, и Тесей накрыл её своей. Не выдержав, Ньют ещё раз прикусил сзади шею; в нос ударил бесконечно прекрасный аромат — аромат омеги, которую он пометил, сделал своей, зачав ребёнка. Ньют, всегда старательно скрывая свой пол, как и сам Тесей, даже не думал, что однажды испытает эти чувства. Когда-то они вдвоём с горечью обсуждали, что родились не теми, кем следовало бы, но сейчас всё будто встало на свои места.

Всё было правильно.

Ньют ускорился, уже близкий к пику, и Тесей подмахивал, подавался навстречу так охотно, что наверняка и ему тоже недолго оставалось до оргазма. В его раскрытые губы Ньют вложил пальцы, и брат всосал их, насадившись ртом, а после выпустил и облизал — нарочито и пошло. Этого хватило, и Ньют с громким охом кончил, вогнав член глубоко внутрь, тут же ощущая, как сжимают его мышцы.

Брат кончил всухую, в этот раз из его члена не пролилось и капли, но зато стоило Тесею сесть на колени, сперма Ньюта начала сочиться из него, стекая по бёдрам.

— Не думал, что будет так много, — смущённо сказал Ньют, заворожённый этим зрелищем.

Тесей улыбнулся и встал, будто сам нисколько не удивился; он вытерся и снова накинул халат, и довольно потянулся, повернувшись к окну. Очертания его тела, полускрытые мягкими складками, пробудили бурю эмоций в душе Ньюта, вызывая неведомое ему раньше настойчивое желание защитить. 

— Нам ещё многое предстоит узнать о себе и друг друге, — произнёс Тесей серьёзно и обратил лицо к Ньюту: — Но всё получится, я уверен.

В голосе Тесея снова зазвучала более привычная Ньюту сталь, но ему уже было всё равно — он любил брата любым.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Ньют, не в силах отвести глаз. — Мы сможем решить все проблемы — вместе.

В конце концов, у них в запасе ещё полно времени, чтобы узнать друг друга с новых сторон — ведь шла всего лишь двадцать восьмая неделя.

И кажется, уже пора было подбирать имя.


End file.
